Of Truth and Lies
by Chuuci
Summary: "I think you like me." "No, I don't. Don't flatter yourself, Miura." It only took one soccer ball to the nose to make her realize that she was lying. KentoxOC Changed summary. Read it, it's good.
1. Chapter 1

Of Truth and Lies

* * *

I have the tendency to lie alot. And I can never keep my promises, no matter how much I try. I lied to most of my friends so that I could protect them, but, that didn't work out in the end. I became negative, sombre and anti-social. I was not to associate with people. I wasn't prepared for it. I couldn't make friends, and I couldn't confess to anyone I liked.

Somehow it was a lie.

When I was put in class E for the first year at Kitahara, I barely stuck out. I was just there, gazing at the window. I didn't want to be class representative, because I lacked the confidence to do so. I didn't start rumors, I didn't have friends, I never went to school festivals. I was just there. The day I heard the rumors about a girl named Sadako, I didn't interfere. I didn't even know her, so I didn't hate her.

And then came the second year.

I wanted to be put in the normal, boring classes of the year, but luck ran out on me that day. I knew, that I was going to have a bad day.

* * *

It started with a nose-bleed. Then, I was late for opening ceremony, and fell asleep for half of it. The bell was about to ring, so I was walking quickly through the halls, trying to make myself unnoticable. It worked for awhile, then someone bumped into me. I groaned mentally, knowing I was going to be late.

"Oh! 'Sorry, didn't see ya there." I was busy rubbing my head, because of the oncoming headache, and heard an overly cheery, extremely positive voice.

I looked up.

Somehow, I felt something jolt me out of my anti-social, negative, depressed reverie. For once in many years, I felt the thudding of my heart that I thought had ceased to beat. I felt the blood rushing in my face that I didn't even think was possible because I never blushed in my life. He was just there, the smile he had looking too happy, the amused honey-brown irises covered by ruffled blond hair. Then I remembered, I was on the floor, looking stupid, and my eyes practically glued to the persons' face in front of me. Then, I saw his hand come into my view, realizing he reached out to me.

Strangely and shockingly, my hand snapped out and clasped around his own too quickly, to my suprise. I looked on with wide eyes, and I saw out of the corner of my eye the smirk that appeared on his face. I barely had time to react when he hauled me up, none too slowly, and I stumbled and leaned right into his chest.

Well, karma just bit me hard in my ass.

"I'm late," I sputtered out, dazed and confused. I dared looking up at the boy in front of me, realizing my mistake. I wasted precious time, all because of this happy-go-lucky smiling idiot? I was late to class, not to mention that my day just worsened, and that I was probably going to get detention?

"We both are," The boy responded, but strangely, he was still smiling. Actually, he was grinning. I stepped back away from him as if he had some terrible virus, trying to keep my pride that was probably squashed and blown away. The boy, who had his hands in his pockets and that stupid, annoying grin he had on his face irked me to no end.

I started to feel angry, feeling my fists clench along with my teeth. I lifted my hand and pointed my index finger into his chest, glaring up at him.

"This is all your fault!" I hissed at him, and for once the irritating grin dropped from his face. I was the one at reason here, right? It was his fault, he was the one who bumped into me and caught me off guard. The walls of my pride and modesty had been smashed down by him, the infuriating asshole he was! And why was he smiling? Doesn't he realize we're both going to get in trouble?

"Hm? Me?" He pointed his finger at himself, with his obviously fake innocent look. I wanted to growl, and I want to scream and kick and possibly bruise what he had between his legs. But, after creating that solid, wall of pride and ultimate modesty, I forced myself to calm down. I glared at him, turning my head away and storming off, my shoulder bumping his.

I didn't bother to turn around, knowing he probably had that cocky grin of his. I reached class, my anger slowly subsiding.

In the end, I got detention, my bad day continuing.

* * *

Instead of making an OC, I wanted to use Ayane, but then I decided an OC was better since she was used alot :p

I really wasn't planning this, I was extremely bored and I was watching Kimi ni Todoke, and even though Kent seems like a really annoying guy, I just had to write a fanfic about him. I couldn't resist ^^ I actually really like Kent, the guys too cute and freaking positive! I want to continue the detention session in the next chapter, if I get any reviews, because they both got detention :D

Review if you want, and remember, review equals update. I won't pressure y'all! Be ready for the steamy detention session!

Review please! Please note that I have changed my pen name, and I won't change it for awhile.

Love, Chuuci


	2. Detention

Of Truth and Lies

* * *

I was prepared for the boring, possibly long detention session. It took place after school, and I was slightly annoyed because it was not my fault that I was late to class on the first day. I sighed, sliding open the door of the detention room, facing the door again as I closed it.

What I wasn't prepared for, was the same person who caused my tardiness leaning back in his chair, feet on table, eyes closed. I gaped at him, then let myself do a little victory dance in my head because he got detention as well. Pressing my lips in a thin line, I quickly scurried around the boys' table as quietly as possible, sitting in my chair while eyeing him. I pulled out my rimless white glasses and slowly pulled out a book, trying to flip the pages. I was trying to find the page I stopped on, when a loud snore came from the person next to me.

I gasped, pretty loudly, which resulted in dropping my book, jumping in the chair and hitting my knee. Not only that, but then I heard chuckles emitting from the idiot blond. I whipped my head to glare at him, where was now laughing like the stupid, obnoxious boy he was. When he finished his laughing fit, wiping the tears from his eyes, face flushed from laughing too hard.

He looked at me, grin still present on his face. Why did he smile so much? Did it bring him joy when he annoyed me to know end? Before I could react, my mouth opened and repeated my mental question.

"Why do you smile so much?" I boldly asked him, and he regarded me with a funny look. Really, he looked at me as if I grew horns and a tail.

"I don't know," He shrugged, drumming his fingers on the table. I scoffed, picking up my book and glaring at the pages. The boy, turned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his over grown head. He closed his eyes again, a smile on his face. I kept stealing glances at him, trying to stop, but I couldn't. I was lying if I said that he wasn't a bit cute. I may be bitter and super negative, but I was still a girl.

Then, I actually stopped reading and stared at him. I observed his golden hair, ruffled and messy, but actually looked good. I watched his tan skin color, where his skin looked soft itself. I watched his face, his closed eyes and dark, long lashes that rested on his cheeks. I imagined him looking at me with his light brown eyes and his cute, sweet...

Wait, did I just call him cute? And sweet? Oh my sweet Kami, I thought. I wanted to look away, but my eyes were glued to his face. Look away, look away...

"Like what you see?" I jumped at his remark, turning my head away quickly. He opened his eyes, turning around and placing his feet in the aile. He rested his hands on his knees, leaning forward in his chair. I was staring out the window next to my desk, refusing to look at the boy.

"Well, since you seem so interested in me, why don't I introduce myself?" He grinned, and I shot him a glare in the corner of my eye, but he ignored it.

"I'm Miura Kento, you can call me Kent, nice to meet ya!" He said cheerily, and I frowned, his hyper voice making me cringe. I turned my gaze back to the window, folding my arms. Then, I heard his chair scraping, and then there was warm breath on my neck. I froze, and turned to see Kento eyeing me. He lifted his finger, and poked me in the forehead.

"You have a really big forehead." He mumbled, grinning and stepping back. I gawked at him, face contorting into a glare as my bitter side came back.

"So, whats' your name?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair, and Kami, he looked so good doing that. I shook my head mentally, scolding myself for thinking such things. I despised this blond monkey, and I really wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I grumbled, and Kento put his finger to his chin.

"'Cause your fun to annoy, and then I'd be bored." I really wanted to strangle him right now, yeah, I'd take his tie and strangle him, and then chuck his body in a closet or something.

"If you tell me your name, I'll stop bothering you," He proposed, smiling widely at me again. I thought about it, let this blond ass bother me until detention is over, or tell him my name so he can stop bothering me.

"Sumiko." I said flatly.

"Hm? Sumiko? Woooow, nice to meet you Sumiko-chan." He laughed a little, and I rolled my eyes, grumbling under my breath.

Wait, was my forehead really that big?

* * *

Well, two chapters for now. This fanfic is very cliché, so be warned. I know it seems weird at first, with how he treats her and all. But, sooner or later, you'll get used to it. Tell me if it was too boring or if I have to add anything! PM me or say it in a review, I'll try my best. And just so you guys know, I already know that Ayane is dating Kent in the manga. Sorry for any spoilers, but I kinda knew they were going to date.

Review please!

Love, Chuuci


	3. The Broken Nose

Of Truth and Lies

* * *

One day I decided I wanted to avoid Kento. He was really trying my patience, and I wanted to go back being my bitter self wallowing in my depression. But, that proved to be hard. I thought that after detention, when he said he would stop bothering me, I though that he would stop until the school year ended. That day I was extremely tired, because for some reason, that moron ended up stuck in my head during the night.

"Good Morning, Su-mi-ko-chaaan!" I grinded my teeth, feeling the anger building up in me. Kento stood there, with that insufferable grin of his. I wanted to punch him, just to see that moment of agony on his face. I purposely ignored him, my chin resting in my hand with the migraine that I had aquired. But, as always, Kento was persistent.

"Ooh, are you ignoring me? I thought we were friends, Sumiko-chan." He pouted, and dammit, he looked so adorable. Maybe I should ask Pin for a baseball bat, then beat Kento with it. I frowned, glaring at him.

"Why can't you leave me alone?" I growled him, and he waved his hand.

"I can't," He said cheerily. I narrowed my eyes, not understanding why I was talking to him.

"Why?" I said icily, and he grinned even wider.

"Because we're friends." He chirped, patting my head. I slapped his hand away. He laughed, joining his familiar group of friends. I wonder, looking at the people surrounding him, why they put up with him.

* * *

Strangely, Kento seemed to stop bothering me for the next two periods. Possibly he would for the rest.

"Sumiko-chaaan!"

I spoke too soon.

I turned around, and spotted the blond monkey in his gym clothes. Right, we had sports, and by sports, I mean soccer. I hate soccer. Kento, who seemed to ignore my doom and gloom session, pushed his large head in my face.

"Ready for sports?" He drawled out cheerily, and I scowled at him, putting my hand in his face and pushing him back roughly.

"No."

"Ooh? Why?" He pressed, and I rubbed my head. Why, why on earth did I respond to him? Did karma really love biting my head off? I sighed, and walked out on to the field, where boys and girls mingled. Kento followed behind, hands in his pocket. If only I could kick a ball, I would kick it in his face so that irritating grin would come off.

Our coach, Pin, blew his whistle and the students lined up on the field. I stood far away, where no one noticed me, observing my nails. Where I stood, the ball could never reach, and I was happy. The game started, and I watched as the girls and boys fought for the ball. Looking at my sneakers, I didn't see when Kento looked at me or kicked the ball in my direction.

"Matsuoka!"

I snapped my head up, hearing my name, and my eyes widened at the sight of a ball hurling at me. I panicked, and as a result the ball hit me square in the nose, sending me to kiss the ground.

"Ow." I groaned in the dirt, and I heard people rushing over to me, where as I was holding my possibly broken nose. They asked if I was alright, fretting over me. Then, the person who I now despised and caused this, came running over, kneeling down.

"Sumiko-chan! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" I glared at him, as if to say 'No, ya think?'. I got up, where Kento repeated my action, and he looked at me with a guilty expression. I started walking away, with a glare, a migraine, and a bleeding nose.

Life was great, wasn't it?

Kento, the idiot lost puppy he was, trotted after me. He stopped in front of me, where I just side-stepped him and continued on to the nurses' office.

"Do you want me to take you?" He asked, his voice lined with worry, and for the first time he had lost that stupid grin.

"I'll be just fine, thank you." I growled behind my hand, my voice coming out muffled. After that, Kento stopped following me. I made it to the nurses' office, where I sat and waited for her treat my nose. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and, you guessed it, Kento came in.

"Hey." He said, his face sombre along with a guilty smile. You guys expect me to feel sorry for him, don't you? Well, I don't, because this is his fault.

"Hows' your nose?" He asked softly, and I gave him a look, as if to say sarcastically 'Just fine, real peachy'. He laughed awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"I'm really sorry, Sumiko-chan." I held up my hand.

"Save it." I said in a monotone behind my hand. But he pressed on.

"Really, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." I let out a frustrated sigh behind my hand, turning my head away.

"I really didn't know you sucked at soccer." He mumbled, and I whipped my head to glare at him, shoving my finger in his chest.

"I don't suck! If anything, you're the one who kicked the ball and broke my nose!" I retorted angrily. Kento gasped, putting his hand to his mouth.

"Its' broken?" He leaned in to see, but I kicked him back.

"You really are an annoying idiot, you know." I sighed, scowling at him. Two seconds later, he had that thousand mega watt smile on his face again.

"You know, this is the longest you've talked to me." He said, and I froze. I blushed, but barely.

"S-So?" I mentally kicked myself for the stutter, and Kento heard.

"I think you like me." He teased, and I scoffed. Sure, he was cute and all, but there is no way...

Oh my Kami.

I shook my head, my curly, long hair which was still in its' pony-tail fanning my face. Looking at Kento, I glared at him.

"No, I don't. Don't flatter yourself, Miura." I sniffed, and Kento gave me a knowing grin.

"No, no, I think you do." I narrowed my eyes, and he gave me a smile.

"After all, they say negatives and positives attract."

I eyed Kento, seeing him his not-so-innocent smile. This guy was such a pain! I wished I could take my pillow and suffocate him with it. Strangely, I was reaching for the pillow and still holding my nose. Suddenly, the nurse burst in, and shooed Kento out. He flashed me a grin, giving me a small wave as I scowled in response as he left.

I really wished he could stay somehow.

* * *

Haaa, I got that pillow idea from Family Guy when Peter imagined suffocating Louis. Reviewwwww! I'm still giving you guys a chance to send me some advice!

Love, Chuuci


	4. Kiss It Better

Of Truth and Lies

* * *

The next dreaded morning, I came to school with a big, white and obvious plaster on my nose. I was having a hard time really. I enjoyed when people would turn away from me, but when a girl with a grumpy expression and a big white plaster on her nose, they had every reason to gawk at me.

What was even worse, was that Kento had to come running over and yelling my name so loud that the dead could here it.

"Sumiko-chaaaan! Ohayoooo!" He waved, and I shot him a glare. He ignored me, and also the people in public. Seriously, I felt like breaking his nose for what he did to mine.

"Ooh, don't you look adorable!" He poked my bandaged nose, and I flinched in pain. I don't think he noticed, because he turned around and walked over to some guy with brown hair. I rubbed my sore nose, scowling. Did I mention we have sports again today? And that it was volley ball? Just another way to target my nose. I used to love being a nobody.

Not to mention, the sun was killing me and probably turn me into a nice crispy piece of toast by the end of the day. Whoop dee doo.

So, once I walked out of the girls' locker room, a certain blond monkey was talking to the brown haired guy I saw this morning. I wanted to quickly hurry to the girls' side of the field, but he caught me at last moment.

Stupid Karma.

"Good luck with volley ball today." Kento chirped, and patted my shoulder. I scowled at him, spinning around and storming off. He laughed and waved, but its' not like I could see him. I knew he was mocking me in his stupid, obnoxious jerkface way. It was as if he wanted to break my nose on purpose!

When they decided to pick captains, I ignored them. I really didn't care who picked me for their team, and who didn't. I was more worried for my nose.

After the next forty-five minutes passed of an exhausting game of volley ball, and the close calls of the ball almost hitting my nose, I went back to the locker room.

And I had to stop by the nurse because the plaster was getting itchy, and just replaced it with a new one. So, as I left the nurses' office with the same grumpy look, I was too busy staring at my feet while walking for me to notice the person walking towards me.

In result, I bumped into him and hit my nose. And it hurt. Alot.

"Aghh!" I hissed, holding my nose as my eyes began to water, and squeezed them shut. When I opened them, the familiar blond hair and light brown eyes came into view. If I wasn't in so much pain, I would have sent my foot right between his legs.

"Oops, hey, you alright?" The voice said, and I looked at him fully with a glare. Kento had no grin, but he didn't look guilty either. The jerk.

"If you want, I'll kiss it better," He said, and he flashed me a grin that can only be identified as perverted. Before I could give him a look of disgust and back away, Kento leaned in.

Then, his lips pressed gently to my plastered nose.

Oh. My. Kami.

It was only for a brief five seconds, but I had enough time to actually realize how close his face was to mine. I could feel my heart thudding so hard, I was wondering if that was even healthy. And I felt like my face was on fire as my eyes widened to the size of saucers. And I could only stare as he pulled back and grinned at me.

And then I finally realized.

I like Kento.


	5. Rice War

Of Truth and Lies

* * *

In order to get my mind off the whole 'I like Kento' ordeal, I tried my best to avoid thinking about him. But even when Kento came by me, I'd get goosebumps and avert my eyes as quickly as I could. Of course, I'd still glare at him and think of mental tortures that I could put him through. And then I realized, I was still thinking of him that way.

It was a week after I had removed my plaster and just recently Kento had given me the 'kiss'. The grinning fool had acted as if nothing happened, continuing to annoy to me to no end. By the looks of it, I already had my foot in the grave.

Then, lunch came.

Thankfully, I no longer had that stupid plaster and stuck out no more.

Anyways, I was silently, peacfully eating my bento in the back of the classroom, so that I was unnoticeable. Unfortunately, even if I weared Harry Potters' cloak of invisibility, Kento could always sniff me out. The idiot bounded over, smiling and holding his bento. I gave him a dark look, while slowly chewing my rice.

I eyed him as he pulled out his chop sticks and slapped his palms together, grinning at me.

"Ita-da-ki-masuuuu!" He sang, and began to stuff his face. I turned my gaze away from him, eating silently and slowly and ignoring my beating heart.

Suddenly, to my utter horror, a rice grain was flicked on my cheek.

I slowly turned to Kento,who was innocently whistling, and then he turned to me and flashed a grin. I narrowed my eyes murderously, giving him a look that said, 'what the hell are you doing?'.

I flicked the rice off my cheek, turning my head back. Then, more rice was splattered on my cheek. This time, I whipped my head and glared at Kento, who raised his hands and gave me his irritating grin.

I mentally took a deep breath, scooting my chair a little bit further away from Kento. For about twenty seconds, nothing happened. But I knew better than to stick my tongue out at Karma.

A splotch of rice landed on my cheek, and I grabbed my bento and shoved it in Kentos' face. The teen had the most shocked look I had ever seen, with rice splatted on his face. I folded my arms and mentally smirked, seeing Kento sputter. I guess I should've realized my mistake.

Kento suddenly leaned into my side and pressed his sticky, rice covered cheek onto mine. I gave him a look of horror, shock, and anger. In result, I tugged hard on his blonde hair, and also realizing how soft it is.

"Ow!" The boy whined, pouting and giving me a look. He grabbed the remaining rice in his bento and smudged it on my face, rubbing it in. I got up and gathered my rice in my hands, throwing it at Kento and smiling when it hit his head with a 'splat!'

It was an all out rice war, where we grabbed other peoples' rice and threw it at each other. I have to admit it was totally out of my character, but this guy was getting me pissed off. Soon, I had rice in my hair, face, and on my uniform, as did Kento.

After a good twenty minutes, I was exhausted. I stood there, heaving and Kento was doing the same, except he had a grin where I had a look of anger. The door of the classroom slid open, and the teacher screamed at the sight of us.

Kento and I trudged to the principals' office, and we got detention. I was furiously scrubbing the rice off my face and out of my hair, as I changed into my gym clothes. I walked out of the girls' bathroom, grumbling and scowling. And at the same time Kento walked out of the boys' bathroom.

He grinned at me, waving as I turned and quickly walked back to the classroom. Kento jogged after me, appearing in my face and walking backwards.

"Well, that was fun." He said, giving me his dumb monkey grins as I rolled my eyes bitterly. He stopped, and I stopped in front of him. As I tried to side step him, he grabbed my shoulders. I know what your thinking, what was he up to? Are they going to runaway and have a ten minute make-out?

Pfft, you wish.

Kento gave me a soft look, but still had his stupid grin on his face. I was glaring at him, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Hey, sorry I threw rice at ya," He said softly, and I wanted to scoff. Instead, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"But you did look cute." He flashed me his perverted grin, one that I had seen before when he kissed my once broken nose. And the good thing is, he did it again.

There was the warm feeling of his lips on my nose, this time with no plaster. The plaster prevented me from feeling the warmth, and the soft feeling of his lips. I felt my eyes go wide, my face beet red. Instead of the awkward, two second kiss, this one lingered a bit too long. And his lips were wandering further down my face.

I was frozen, my feet and the rest of my body refusing to move. Kentos' warm breath caressed my lips and I felt my heart leaping out my chest.

His lips pressed to mine.

I sucked in my breath, not believing what was happening. Technically, this was my first kiss. And if I didn't already like Kento, I would have already bruised his family jewels. I was litterally going to heaven as Kentos' lips caressed mine. Not only was he a good kisser, he made me feel as if my feet lifted off the ground.

I admit, despite my emo, anti-social, negative personality, I was enjoying this kiss. I felt like it lasted for hours but it was only for thirty seconds until a teacher busted us.

Stupid teacher.

So when Kento pulled away and I could finally breathe again, he ruffled my hair and gave me his signature grin. I looked at him, flushed and had a dazed look on my face as he walked back to class.

Well, that was weird.

* * *

Reviewww pleaaaaaseeee!

Love, Chuuci


	6. Cheer Me Up

Of Truth and Lies

* * *

I couldn't believe it. It was so...so surreal. It was mind-blowing and yet slightly frustrating because I didn't know what do do or say.

Of course, I kept my signature touch-me-and-I-kill-you attitude. And I kept my stony mask, but inside, I was ready to collapse under the immense pressure. All that was running in my mind was:

Kento kissed me.

He kissed me.

On the lips.

Kento.

Kissed.

Me.

He kissed me!

Realizing I was about to have a mental breakdown, I slapped myself. Not in front of the class, of course. And the thing that ticked me off is, Kento didn't show up for school. The jerk! He left me all alone with my shifty eyes and the fact he left me completely confused with my feelings.

Well, sure knew I liked Kento and all, but he kissed me. Where does that leave me? Us? In the middle of freaking nowhere!

A sigh of frustration escaped my lips. The class was having lunch, chatting and what not, and I was sitting in my usual dark corner. People were backing away from me because of this dark aura that was literally exploding out of me. It was not my fault I was pissed off.

You know what, lets' just skip to the next day.

The next day, Kento came to school with his signature grin on his face. Except, it looked kind of strained, and his eyes didn't sparkle in its' usual pervertedness and mischief.

So when he walked over to me, I became frigid and eyed him warily.

"Hey," He greeted, and I frowned at the dull greeting. It was always a cheery greeting with tight hugging or poking my nose (yes he still does that). I mentally sighed, I guess I should probably do something. Now, I know what you're thinking...

Of course, I'd NEVER help somebody let alone Kento. But, that was before I liked him. And, since I don't plan on confessing anytime soon, might as well get him back to his normal self.

And I have to work up ALOT of courage.

* * *

School ended, and I found Kento sitting in the classroom chin in hand, looking at the sunset out the window. I mashed my lips into a thin line, clenched my fists and put on my best poker face. I walked into the class, and pulled out a chair in front of Kentos' desk. I folded my arms with my eyebrows turned down, glaring at Kento.

He gave his stupid, innocent expression and blinked at me, and gave his fake grin. I felt my heart pace quicken, and my stare wavered.

"Something wrong, Sumiko-chan?" He asked, cocking his head at me. I blinked rapidly, and let my arms drop, I can't believe I was about to say this.

"Is...is s-something w-wrong?" I stammered pathetically, and I felt my cheeks redden. Great, just great, I made a fool out of myself.

Kento blinked and looked as if he was trying to stifle his laughter, and at the same time looked at me as if I had grown two heads. Eventually, he stuck to laughing his ass off and wiping the tears pouring out of his eyes.

I scowled, standing up abruptly and was about to storm off, when Kento grabbed my wrist. I froze, and slowly turned to him. He was still chuckling a little, and then he pulled me into a hug. Since I was much shorter than him, my face was stuffed into his chest and he rested his chin on top of my head. He tangled his fingers in my loose, dark hair.

I knew he was smiling, and thank Kami he couldn't see my face because I was as red as a baboons' butt. He smoothed down my hair, and I was secretly smelling him. I had that dazed, dreamy look as I inhaled the scent of cinnamon and pine. That hug lasted for a long time, and Kento was squeezing me tighter. He squeezed me so tightly that I was crushed in his arms, as romantic as that sounds.

"I feel better now." He murmurmed, and I raised my head slightly so that I could look at him. He pulled back, and before I could open my mouth to say something, he pressed a kiss to my over grown forehead.

I hope you guys didn't say 'awww'.

He grinned at me and ruffled my hair, and I swatted his hand away, scowling.

"Thanks for cheering me up, Sumiko-chan!" He chirped, and exited the classroom.

I blinked with a blank look on my face, and then slowly touched my forehead.

A small, barely audible smile formed on my face.

* * *

Review please!

Love, Chuuci


	7. The Threat

Of Truth and Lies

* * *

As soon as the weekend passed I walked back to the dreaded place I called school. As usual, everyone ignored me, and I ignored them. But, something was off.

As I was changing my shoes, I noticed some girls eyeing me and whispering. And they were hiding, well at least trying to. Really, they sure suck at hiding, I could see them right in front of me!

I ignored them, figuring they were not people I should take on.

But, listen. Anytime you spot girls who are really crappy at hiding and are whispering in a corner, never ignore them. Ever.

The day passed off as normal, Kento bugging me at lunch and what not. And at the end of the day, I found a note in my shoe locker place thing.

It said: Stay away from him. Really, it did. I knew someone was threatening me, but they must've been out of their mind at the time. So I just tossed the note out in the next garbage bin. I wonder who this 'him' was?

But something really whack happened.

* * *

I found my shoes covered in mud the next day in my shoe locker. Of course, I let it slide. But when we went out on the field for sports and I came back in the classroom, my bag had been thrown out the window and all my books were on the ground covered in dirt and mud.

I had to raise a brow at that.

And then I found another note. This time, it said in big bold letters:

We're warning you.

I didn't panic and go hide under a rock. I actually knew who were giving me the notes and playing pranks on me. I walked over to the group of whispering girls, ya know, the ones who suck at hiding? Yeah, them. They shut up and stopped whispering as they saw me come over and I swore each one of them sucked in their breath.

So, anyway, I held up the note with my hand and waved it at them.

"Have you been sending me these?" I asked them as monotone as I could, but putting in a bit of coldness in my voice. They eyed the note, and I saw one walk up to me.

"Yes, we have."

Oh, so it was them. I sighed and let my hand drop, rubbing my temples.

"What for?" I asked them again, and the girl sneered at me. Whoa, whats' wrong with her?

"To warn you of course. You better stay away from Kento, or else." She said icily, and her posse glared at me. I didn't even bat an eyelash. I rolled my eyes mentally, and then tossed the note at her. So it was Kento? The idiot blond that makes me lose IQ points everytime I'm with him? Jeez.

I just walked away, just like that.

Really, how old were they?

I guess I should've been scared, because the next day, something really bad happened.

* * *

As we finished up our game of soccer, and I arrived at the locker room first, the same group followed me. Before then, Kento and I have been doing our usual stuff, involving more hugs and kisses on the forehead.

But, you see, he kissed me again. Not on the forehead, or nose or stuff like that, but on the lips. Yeah, a really big wet one too. It was a long one, and Kento was about to all french on me before I slapped him.

And unfortunately, these girls saw the whole thing.

So when they cornered me with murder written on their faces, I knew I was in trouble.

Dun dun duuuuun.

Sorry, so the leader had grabbed my shirt and pinned me on the wall, glaring at me so coldly I thought I might turn to ice.

"We warned you, didn't we?" She said with that sickenly sweet voice, gripping my shirt harder.

I wasn't scared, at all. I sure as hell couldn't kick butt, but I knew how to throw a few good punches once in awhile. I glared at the girl and ripped her hand off my shirt. She narrowed her eyes at me, folding her arms.

"Can you just leave me alone? I really don't have time for this, if you don't mind." I said as calmly as I could. I was really pissed, not to mention I was late to class.

"If you leave Kento alone, we will."

I furrowed my eyebrows at the girl. By the looks of it, they were probably in love with Kento. But, I figured they got jealous since they saw me and Kento swap spit right in front of them. I sighed, pushing back my dark hair.

I just walked passed the girls, but the leader grabbed hold of my shirt. She pulled me back and slammed me on the wall. I groaned in pain, but managed to give them a withering glare.

"Where do you think you're going?" She growled, her eyes screaming murder. Another girl pushed her way toward me, and she had really bright red glasses.

"Who do you take us for?" She sneered, and I would've laughed right there. Really, her voice was so high and squeaky, I thought she was a smurf.

"Leave Kento alone." I fought back the urge to roll my eyes. I stared straight at the female smurf and boldly told her:

"No."

The leader hissed and her hand reeled back.

SLAP!

Okay, ow. Ow, ow, owwwwww!

I gritted my teeth and held my cheek as the girls snickered. I scowled at them, pushing the girl back. But the smurf geek pushed me to the ground, and I fell hard on my ass.

"Don't play dumb, you better take us seriously." I narrowed my eyes at her, still holding my cheek, and my expression said 'or what?'

I really hate myself for underestimating this girls. Really, they can hit hard!

* * *

So you can imagine Kentos' expression when he saw me the next day, with a pair of shades and a bright red cheek. He dragged me out in the hall, in a corner so no one could see us. He cupped my face and removed my shades, seeing the ugly black eye that the girls gave me. I winced when he lightly touched it, and he frowned.

"Who did it?" He asked me, and his voice was really dark. I could've shuddered if I didn't like him so much.

"Nobody," I told him, lowering my gaze. I knew it was bad to lie to him, but what did I say back in chapter one? Kento had a way of making me talk though. No, you pervert, it isn't kissing.

Its'...

My face got red as I fought the urge to burst out laughing. Soon, giggles erupted from me, and I struggled to breathe as Kento tickled me endlessly.

Tears poured out of my eyes by now as I laughed loudly, stuffing my face in Kentos' chest to muffle my sounds. I was ready to piss my panties when Kento stopped. I stopped laughing and giggled silently as I hit Kento on his arm.

"J-Jerk," I giggled, and he flashed me a small grin. I had no choice but to tell him, and he suddenly had this idea.

* * *

Stopping here. This chappy was gonna go on and on, so I decided to continue in the next :)

Reviewwww Please!


End file.
